Black Butler, My Way
by ppgrrb1997
Summary: Long story short, I am now the 1888's in the actual Phantomhive Manor and getting to know Ciel Phantomhive. He is nice, if you don't bug him and get on his nerves. If you want to find out more, please read and review. My OC is Elisa Phantom. She sort of has a crush on Ciel but he was a finacee.


**Magic Me: Hey guys. Today I will be in this fan fiction, Black Butler. My name is Savannah but in here it will be Elisa. I love that name for some reason. Anyway, here's a quick summary. Me and my big mouth always get me into some kind of trouble or I get lucky, but this time I don't get so lucky. I am about to get raped by the bullies of my time, when I yell and all of a sudden am sudden my men wearing clothes from the 1888's. I am dressed just like that, but instead of a dress...(Do I really need to explain?) I meet a boy around my age and a butler dressed in black, and for some reason I get this feeling that I am in my favorite show. But that's all for the summary of this chapter. Let's go!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Black Butler!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

I was walking home in my usual outfit, shorts, tank top, tennis shoes, and jacket that slipped off my shoulders and are now on the slit of my elbow's(the way it bends). My name is none other then the daughter of a famous movie writer, people call me Lisa but the name's Elisa Phantom(No it's not Phantomhive, it's Phantom like Danny Phantom), I am 12 years old and live in London. Believe it or not, I live in a very old house that has a legend to it. No body believe's it, but I do. It was once Phantomhive Manor. I would know because I have watched all of the shows and this is the one that is in Black Butler. The Master of the house was Ciel Phantomhive and he lived alone, well, not really. He had a cook, Baldroy, a gardener, Finnian, a maid, May Rin, I think he was one of the butler's but he never did that much, Tanaka, and a very special butler in black, Sebastian. Anyway, I'm losing myself in my dream world again. I do love to wear dresses and skirts but I feel more comfortable in shorts. Mostly because if I where a dress or a skirt, it will make it even easier for the bullies to-

"Hey, shimp. Where's our money?" I froze. I knew that voice. It was the voice I hear in my nightmares. It was the number one bully, Chad Butler. Problem is, he isn't a butler.

"I don't owe you anything, Chad." I said. I started to walk away but I was dragged into an ally. "Hey! Let me go you ninny!"

Chad covered my mouth. "If you won't give me your money, I'll take you instead." My eyes widened. I had to deal with this bullshit everyday. He moved his hand near my leg.

Before I knew what I was doing, I bite the hand that was over my mouth and slammed his hand against the wall, which made a crack. "Pervert! Your not doing that to me today!" I ran out of the ally only to bump into the rest of Chad's gang. They pushed me back into the ally. "No! Stop! Let me go!" I hit the wall. "I said let me go not throw me!" They moved closer. "Stop! I'll send Ciel after you!" I was scared, but was I really that scared to send my favorite German Shephard after them? Um, hell yeah.

They laughed. "Your stupid dog can't hurt us." I had to admit, he was right. Last time they all hurt me after Ciel went after them. "Besides we just want to talk, Lisa." Chad moved a little closer to my face.

I started shaking and I closed my eyes. "No! Let me go!" I screamed. I was too afraid to open my eyes because I knew they would still be there and I didn't want to watch them hurt me even if I can still feel it.

But this voice made me jump. "Shut up, bitch!" yelled a manly voice.

_That doesn't sound like Chad or any of his goons. _I thought. I slowly opened my eyes and they widened when I saw three men on top of me. I saw my clothes as well and they changed. Instead of my pink tank top I had on a pink vest with a white long sleeve shirt on under it and a blue ribbon was tied into a bow around my neck. Instead of my pink jacket hanging loose, I had a blue over coat on(Like what Sherlock Homes had on almost I guess). Instead of my black shorts I had brown shorts(Not a big difference I guess). Instead on my white tennis shoes I had on black boots with pink laces. And my hair was now down from where it was tied up in a ponytail. _What the hell! _I thought as I pushed the men off me and ran away from them. They were following. Bloody hell, what did I do to them?

_**Ciel's Point Of View**_

Sebastian and I were walking along, when we heard some men yelling. "Don't let the kid get away?!" yelled one of them.

"You ninny's, I didn't do anything to you!" yelled another but the voice sounded different from the others. More of the voice of a kid.

"Gotcha, you little brat!"

"Owww! That's smarts!"

I looked at my butler. "Sebastian," I said.

He looked at me. "Yes, my Lord."

"I think we should go see what that racket is all about." I said as I walked tolds the sound.

"Yes, my Lord." he said again. He then followed me.

When we got to the location of the noise, I saw a boy my age trying to get away from some men. "Your a cute little thing, kitten." said one of the men.

The boy's face had fear on it but he also looked mad. "Oh, yeah. Well, watch this kitten claw." He had kicked the man in the stomach causing him to let go of the boy only to get caught by the others. "Bloody hell, you people are real jerks!" One of the men hit the boy in the stomach.

I sighed. "Sebastian," I looked at my butler who looked at me. "Go help the boy."

"As you wish, young Master." The next thing I know he was over there and back at the same time. "Are you alright, sir?" He was holding the boy in his arms and put him down on the floor.

"S-sir?" he looked at his clothes. "Crap, I forgot about these clothes. I leave a house in casual clothes, then I get knocked out by bullies, then I wake up in Looney World. Am I going to go crazy?"

I just stared at him. "What the devil are you talking about, boy?"

"B-boy?!" he yelled. He stood up and looked at me. "Do I really look like a damn boy, you ninny?" he asked me.

I looked him up and down. "You sure look like one in those clothes."

"Well, I'm not. I'm a girl. I just came here dressed like this for no God damn reason." He-I mean she said. Now that I look a little closer, she does seem more like a girl then a boy.(No he isn't looking at the chest) "My name is Elisa Phantom, daughter of Lawrence Phantom. I am 12 years old and I live at a very old mansion, that has not been lived in for over two hundred years, in London. I am also a great student when it comes to history but everyone thinks I make up the stuff." She sighed.

I blinked. "Your name is Elisa Phantom?" She nodded. "Don't you mean Phantomhive?"

Her eyes sparkled. "I wish but he disappeared the same time as the Mansion became unoccupied. Before people stopped believing the stories, some said that Lord Phantomhive disappeared with his butler, leaving the Phantomhive Manor to the servants. But they are just rumors." She turned around. "Well, I should get going. My dad will be mad if I didn't get home before sun set."

I sighed. "Then, you are going to have some trouble there." I said with my butler looking at me. "Phantomhive Manor is occupied by another right now and Lord Phantomhive is still living there." She stared at me.

"T-that's impossible. That was around the 1888's." She looked around then fell on her knee's. "And I'm in the 1888's."

Sebastian looked at me. "My Lord, why don't you invite her to stay with us? I mean she does seem to know a lot about the Manor." he said.

I looked at him and then the girl in front of me. "I guess I could let her stay."

She looked up at me. "Wait a minute, you look familiar to me." She stood up and looked me up and down this time. "If I am correct, you look like Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian."

I nodded slowly with a bit of shock on my face.

_**Elisa's Point of View**_

He nodded slowly and I could see the shock showing on his face. I jumped back a little in surprise. "Well, if that's the case, I will take your invite. Then I will leave tomorrow." I smiled at him. "Thank you for the offer." I bowed.

He looked at me and cleared his throat. "Yes. Well, I suppose your welcome." he turned around. "Come a long, Sebastian." He started to walk away with the butler right behind him. He followed him and walked beside him and kept quiet. Which made him look at me. "Your a quiet girl." he said.

_Good detective work, Sherlock. _I thought of saying but I kept in to myself. I nodded instead. "Yes, sir. I have a bad past and was forced to be quiet most of the time or I would have gotten hurt even more." I looked at him and smiled. "I guess you could say my past is almost like yours. I lost my mother my I was 5 because of a fire in our old house. She saved me but her life ended. My father is dying so I am mostly alone. Except for my cat and dog." I looked forward. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders and froze.

"Did you say cat?" said Sebastian. I sighed in relief and continued walking.

I nodded. "Funny thing about them is their names." I chuckled nervously. I looked down at the ground.

I heard a voice from beside finally speak. "What...are their names?" asked Ciel. I guessed he was trying his best to not get annoyed by my talking but also wanted me to tell them.

I looked up and said, "The German Shephard is Ciel and the black cat is Sebastian. I loved those names for some reason so I named them that. But now that I think about it, it was because of Ciel being the guard dog to the Queen that made me name him that and Sebastian looks like the butler because he was black and his eyes were crimson red. Don't be surprised if I know everything about you guys." I stopped talking because my stomach really hurt. Remember when I said the bullies were going to rape me, well have before but they sort of raped me with objects.(This really didn't happen to me it is just coming to my mind as I type) And it hurt almost everyday to walk. I couldn't tell anyone about it and I lost my friends because I stopped talking.

Ciel got in a carriage and motioned me to get in. I got in without hesitation but with worry. Sebastian was driving it so it was just me and the Lord in the carriage, looking out the windows, saying nothing. I mean seriously. Are we sure I'm not a Phantomhive, because we are exactly the same?

We got out of a carriage and was standing in front of the Phantomhive Manor. "Huh, I guess it did look better then it does now." I take out a picture and show them. "My father fixed it up a little but couldn't finish it since he got really sick." I put the picture away and stopped talking again. I didn't feel comfortable about talking since I was always quiet unless I was screaming my head off which never worked. I sighed inside.

Sebastian looked at Ciel. "Mr. Damian will be here soon, my Lord. I will go prepare everything."

Ciel nodded. "Very well."

Sebastian looked at me. "You remember the room you stayed in when you lived here?"

I nodded and smiled. For some reason my voice was lost. Sebastian bowed to us and went inside. And yet again, Ceil Phantomhive and I are there alone, looking at the house. I wanted to say something but when I opened my mouth I had a bad memory back to a few months ago, so I just closed my mouth and walked towards the house slowly. I was stopped a few feet from the stairs and when I looked behind me, I saw Ciel holding my arm with one hand and his walking cane in the other. Just seeing that thing made me wince so I looked forward again.

"Come with me, to my study. So we can talk." he said. I just nodded.

When we walked into the house, I was knocked down by a shoe. Yes you heard right, Elisa Phantom just got owned by a bloody shoe. Wait where did this thing come from anyway? I looked up and saw Ciel holding out a hand. I took it and stood up. _I don't remember him being so nice in the Anime. _I thought. I finally felt my voice come back. "Thank you." Yes I can speak! Next thing I saw was odd, another shoe hit Ciel in the face causing him to fall as well. I helped him up this time. "Maybe we should get to the study before more shoes start raining down on us." I joked. I ended it with a little chuckle. He nodded and lead the way to his studies.

When we got there he started asking me some questions and I couldn't keep up. "Slow down, please. I can't answer but one at a time." I said.

"How do you know so much about me and this Manor?"

"Like I said I'm a history nerd. Plus i did some research on the Manor when I finished unpacking my things. I know a lot of stuff. I know what's going to happen next but it's just a guess." I said as I settled down a little. "Next time don't do that. I'm on edge as it is."

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "May I ask why?"

_And he's even trying to get to know me. Did I research the wrong Phantomhive or something? _I thought. "Um, I would but if I say anything about it, I'll get punished by the head bully in my time. Even though I'm here, he finds a way to to hurt me." I said as I looked down. He just glared at me. I slowly got scared. "Okay, if I tell you what happened would you stop glaring?" he nodded. I stood up. "But you won't like it." He stood up and we both met each others eyes. "When I get bullied it's not the usual stuff. I don't get picked on, called name's, or thrown in trash cans. Instead if I don't give them my money everyday, they, um," I looked down at floor, leaving his gaze. "They hurt me with objects. But they don't hit me with them." I slowly looked at him and I swear I am seeing his face is showing sorrow.

* * *

**Magic Me: Well, I hope you like it. It took me awhile to write but I finally got it done. More chapters soon.**


End file.
